iWill Wait For You
by the girl with pages as wings
Summary: Though he waits for her, he knows she will never return to him. Though she wishes to escape to him, she knows she cannot.
1. Prolouge: Though He Waits

Hello, peoples. So, as you can see, I revised the prolouge and decided to make it two parts. I also lengthened this because the second part of the prolouge had more information in the other perspective. Hope it sheds more light on Freddie's situation. And thank you to Kressxblack for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own glass of water. So, iCarly is out of the question.

* * *

><p>Though he waits for her, he knows she will never return to him.<p>

He had realized a moment too late that he loved her. And that made the pain of releasing her all the more searing. Why had he let her go, he will never know. Perhaps, it was the fragility of his youth that had been shattered by a pink addition sign on a thin white stick. Perhaps, it was stress of the 'mistake' he had made. Perhaps, it was the hurtful fact that she would be happier with another. All he understood was that he had let her live her life without _him _in the picture.

_She _with her golden locks and her clear cerulean eyes. _She _with her boldness that could make a pro-wrestler cower in fear. _She _who had broken his heart by deserting him for the other man.

Six months after their split, she came rushing to him for advice. She asked if she was allowed to marry the man that had taken her away from him. 'No!' he had wanted to shriek. 'Stay with me. And we can be together with our child.' But, no, he couldn't. That look of hope in her eyes. She was happy with him. Who was he to take his best friend away from happiness? He had agreed to her marriage. He could see an immediate change in her eyes. Looking back on it, could that change have been sorrow? Could she have possibly cared for him the way he cared for her? If so, he was too late to change anything. She had married. He had not. She had moved on. He had not.

Their child was merely two months old when she had wed. He had sensed a change in her after the marriage. She looked almost pained whenever she came for or dropped off their daugther. She was no longer rambunctious, rowdy, or playful. She seemed solemn and miserable. Whenever he had questioned her, she would brush it off as 'I'm fine.'

When their daughter turned two, she moved across the country, for the purpose of the transfer of her bakery. He couldn't help but see the regret in her eyes when she had to bid farewell to her daughter. Her time with her was reduced to two weekends a month. Their daughter missed her terribly, but he missed her even more. However, the few brief moments to see her again were worth the lengthy wait.

He had realized a moment too late that he needed her. Every second without her killed him inside. But, he knew she would never return his love. If she did, she would come back. But she didn't.

Though he waits for her, he knows she will never return to him, and this is what has broken Freddie Benson.


	2. Prolouge: Though She Yearns

Hello, again. Yes, this is technically Sam's view of the situation. It might be a little confusing to which person she is talking about, her husband or Freddie. Let's just say all the good things are about Freddie; all the bad things are about her husband. In the first four paragraphs she is talking about her husband which is _not _Freddie. Just wanted to clear that up. Names will be used in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I said I owned iCarly, two animated cats would burst through my window. We _all _don't want that to happen. So, I don't own iCarly.

* * *

><p>Though she yearns to escape to him, she knows she cannot.<p>

She had realized a moment too late that she could not escape from the situation she had fallen into. Why she fell into infatuation with the wretched man that was her husband, she will never know. Perhaps, it was her youth wrenched from her grasp. Perhaps, it was the drastic changes to her body at the delicate age of eighteen. Perhaps, it was the violent mood swings in addition to her agitation that had brought her to that tavern where _he _was.

_Him _with his auburn locks which hung past his shoulders and his piercing jade eyes. _Him _with his persistence to win her over. _Him _with his wicked heart that wooed her shattered mind. _Him _with his suave ways that broke her being. She was no longer _she. _She was _his. _

Six months into her pregnancy, he offered her a diamond ring. Her conscience seemed to set off a screeching siren. She replied with a tentative,' I'll think about it.' Was that rage that had flashed in his eyes? But it had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. He said he would wait for her answer.

She thought she loved him. Or was he just her escape from the hideous reality? She brushed the thoughts off. She knew exactly who to confront about her doubts.

Yes, she had broken off their relationship. And what a wonderful relationship that had been. But they both knew it could never work. They were complete opposites. Fire and ice. Dark and light. Only brought together on their most vulnerable of nights. Though she had unknowingly broken his heart, they had stayed friends. Strictly friends.

But staring hopefully into his amber eyes kindled a blaze for him in her heart. She was torn in half, it seemed. Loving two. 'Just say the word,' she said silently to him. 'And I shall know which man I shall stay with for the rest of my life.' He had told her to marry. Her heart had plummeted. So, he had not loved her, after all. That love he had shown previously was just a facade for their child.

It wasn't until after her marriage that she saw a different side of her husband. The brutal, evil, drunkard side. She had received bruises and cuts for proof. She would have been able to murder him herself, but he had broken her. 'If you dare hurt me or tell anyone about _anything, _your daughter will die,' he threatened. 'I would like to see that happen,' she growled, striking him across the cheek. The doctor always wondered how the child could have such a severely broken arm from falling off the bed.

He had silenced her. She had a drawerful of excuses for her bruises, cuts, and broken limbs. 'I bumped myself on the corner of the kitchen table.' 'I am so clumsy. I struck myself with a hammer while installing new tiles.' 'The knife slipped while I was cooking.'

She had to move far away from her home. As much as it pained her, the child was not safe while in her custody. Not even on the otherside of the country was far enough for the child to never see her, again. The father was too concerned with the child not growing up properly. _If only he knew._

It wasn't until now that she had realized, she loved him. He was such a good father to her child. He would never dare harm her or their child. But it was too late. She couldn't get a divorce. Her husband was obsessed with his power over her. She, her true love, and her daughter would surely be killed. So, she stays with a heavy heart and tears burning her eyes for what she used to be.

Though she yearns to escape to him, she knows she cannot, and this is what will _truly _kill Sam Puckett.


End file.
